Dragon Haven
by Holy Echoes
Summary: After the Seven Year gap, a guild whose founder is a dragon emerges with one of their wizards having ties to Ezra what could these ties be? First Season takes place during the Grand Magic Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dragon Haven

Kyle's POV  
>"You won't get away this time Kyle!" Micah shouted and shot at me, I jumped and switched rails my boots locked onto the rail and continued on.<p>

"Dragon Slayer secret art, Golden Shadow." I exclaimed and the room was filled with shadows and no one could see through but me.

"Fire Make, Lamps!" Zac exclaimed and the room was enlightened by the golden flames.

"Open gate of the Demon Slayer, Dorren!" Sara exclaimed and a large knight with an axe lunged towards me, I smashed it away and it crashed onto the floor. I continued along the rail turning to find my enemies. Nowhere to be seen I leapt to a new rail which would take me to the highest point of the rails. I looked around until I was sure I was safe.

"Field Change. City Docks." An electronic voice said and buildings rose out of the ground and the rails vanished. I fell and landed on a roof not too far from the roof. "Stay off the ground or else you'll alert the sleeping dragon, Aeros." They continued, "Flip the switch to choose the next exercise. Make a sound and you're out." Just Like Dillan, Foxwood, Alexa, and Max

"So it's a stealth mission." I said to myself and searched for the switch. I ran and jumped to the next roof and kept searching. I moved from roof to roof until I saw something. "A guard." I whispered staring at the guild member. I ducked behind a chimney and watched the guard search for someone.

"Hey Dallin you find anything yet?" He asked putting his fingers to his head. "Yeah me either I don't think anyone's on the roof." He said looking around and took his fingers off his head and walked around the roof. I'll have to be careful, I walked around the perimeter of the roof and dropped off the edge and slid into a window. I ducked out of the window and jumped to a lower one just above the ground. Now where could the switch be? I looked around for any clues and saw a lever sticking out of the wall. I grabbed the lever handle and pulled it down.

"Switch found, Sara, Khalia, and Zac eliminated from the round remaining competitors Kyle and Micah. Final match, Duel." The voice said and the field changed into an arena.

"Okay the rules are simple, you fall of you're out, you get knocked unconscious, you're out. Now are you ready?" The ref asked.

"Hey Kyle you ready."

"Of course are you?"

"As I'll ever be. Reequip!" Micah shouted and grabbed the two pistol that he summoned.

"Alright begin!" The ref shouted and Micah fired a series of shots at me which I slipped out of the way of them and charged.

"Shadow Dragon Iron Fist!" I exclaimed and smashed the ground where he was standing, "Dammit I missed." I continued and charged again, "Shadow Dragon Rolling kick!" I exclaimed and slammed down with my foot which missed again. "Micah stand still." I growled and continued my attack.

"No thanks." He said dodging my attacks, he put his guns up and fired rapidly. "Reequip!" HE exclaimed and exchanged the pistols for a single larger pistol. "Gatling Fire!" HE exclaimed and a multitude of pistols spun around him a fired the condensed bullets of magical energy in a vortex pattern, the guns after all were spinning around him.

"Shadow Dragon," I started inhaling, "ROAR!" I exclaimed and destroyed all the bullets and the area Micah stood in was empty except for a pile of smoking guns.

"I have to admit you would have got me. Except I'm smarter than that." He said and a gun barrel was placed on my back, "Admit you lose and we can end this."

"All right…." I started. "No." I said and kicked the gun out of his hands and rammed into him, he flew back and slammed into the wall and slid down to the floor.

"And Kyle is the winner!" Aeros our guild master said rising from his place in the stands and yawned. "That concludes todays training session, normal guild activities resume tomorrow." He said and turned around and stomped back into his tunnels which lead to his nest on top of the guild hall. Bridges extended to the platform and I walked out into the normal guild hall.

"Hey Kyle!" Ethan a member of my team, said. "So how was the training?"

"Same old same old, I'm going to head back home." I said and pushed through the large double doors out into the town.

**Narrator: Mangrove City a lush, peaceful town full of beautiful flora and fauna home of the Wizard Guild Dragon Haven and the last known dragon Master Aeros son of Necocifer the Necropolis Dragon. Here lives Kyle, Khalia, Zac, Sara, Micah, Foxwood, and Ethan the guilds strongest members. They live in a large house on Eastwood Boulevard. **

"Can you shut up?" I growled

**Narrator: Who me?**

"Yes you you're annoying."

**Narrator: I'm just trying to tell the readers about the town and Dragon Haven**

**AN: Get used to it kid he invades all my stories oh and please if anyone else breaks the 4****th**** wall I'll have to pay a $20,000 fine.**

"All right, all right." I continued and walked along the path.

"Hey Kyle want some fresh bread?" Samuel the town baker asked as I walked by making my mouth water at the smell of the fresh bread, I started drooling but shook my head and continued on.

"Maybe later. Bye Samuel." I said and continued on past the bakery and onto the grocer on Great Oak street. **AN: They live in a forest deal with the wood street names. **

"Good afternoon Kyle. I have your sister's order here." Mrs. Daniels the town grocer said handing me a crate full of produce.

"Thank you ma'am, how's the husband?" I asked.

"He's fine, out back re-plowing the fields I'd bet he'd appreciate it if you helped plant the next crop." She said.

"Yeah let me drop off this first and I'll come back after." I replied and continued on my way. I continued along greeting the townsfolk as I walked towards my home. I reached our house and pushed open the door with my back, turning inside I placed the crate down and stretched. I noticed a letter on top of the end table, I picked it up and read it

_Help!_

_Blacksmith requests 20 pounds of Radiant Steel form Thunder Echoes valley to make new magical weapons. It has become more and more dangerous as a giant snake has made the valley its home._

_Reward 500,000 jewel and a Celestial Key of your choice._

"Snake." I said and dropped the letter. "NO WAY!" I shouted and picked up the letter and crumpled it up, opened the door only to see Zac, Micah, and Khalia. "Uh hi." I said and lowered my arm.

"What's this?" Khalia asked taking the letter from me, un-crumpling it, and reading it. "Help…. Radiant Steel….. Giant Snake….. HALF A MILLION JEWEL!" She exclaimed at last. "Come on guys we have a job. This means you Kyle." She said and dragged me along.

"Do I have to? You know I hate snakes." I said trying to stop her but she was too strong. "Please!" I exclaimed and she didn't stop.

"Too bad Aeros already gave us permission to do any job and Ethan, Sara, and Foxwood are waiting for us at the docks." She said and we continued onward to the sky docks. Outside a hanger door sat Foxwood, Sara, and Ethan.

"Hey guys!" Foxwood exclaimed with her usually bright tone.

"Hi."

"What's Ky-Ky's problem?"

"We have to get metal from a valley and a giant snake lives there."

"Oh. Too bad so sad." She cheered and opened the doors. There floating sat the Dragon's Glory my pride and joy.

"Oh no we are not taking her, she could get scratched or wrecked." I said stepping in front of the gate.

"But Thunder Echoes Valley is a five day hike from here and the deadline is in three days. With Dragon's Glory we can make it there in one and two the other town in two." Sara said.

"Will all of you recharge the lacrima?"

"Yes.

"Will you pay for repairs?"

"Yes."

"Okay let's go." I said and walked on board, we spread out onto our own separate magic circles and channeled our magic into the ship. We warped to our separate controls.  
>"Navigation Ready."<p>

"Controls Ready."  
>"Defense Ready."<p>

"Celestial Starburst ready."

"All set let's fly. Dragon's Glory" I said and slammed down on the thrusters and our airship shot forward**. **We sped forward rushing to our target.

"So are we good to take off do you got this?" Sara's voice buzzed through the ships magic.

"Yeah I'm fine you go have fun." I said and kicked back in my seat hitting the auto-pilot.

I eventually fell asleep and the only reason I know is because I was thrown out of me seat when the ship jerked suddenly. I pulled up the footage from the surveillance lacrima. Just as I thought the snake was attacking us, I hit the emergency alarm and everyone rushed in just a while after it began to blare. "We're under attack Sara, Khalia ready the Celestial Starburst canon Foxwood, Ethan, Micah, Zac let's go." I said and rushed out of the control room. The snake was coiled around the hull of the ship a hissed at me. It lunged at us.

"Fire Make WALL!" Zac exclaimed and a wall of fire blocked the snake from attacking. "Fire make Spectrum Wave!" HE exclaimed and a wave of multi colored fired fanned out and enveloped the snake. "Yeah." He cheered but when the fire faded the snake was un-harmed. "What?"

"Let me do it. Geez are you hopeless? Reequip!" Micah exclaimed and grabbed his two pistols and let lose several shots. The shots made contact with the snake and exploded when the smoke cleared not even a scale was chipped the snake was invincible.

"Our Turn!" I exclaimed and leapt up with Foxwood and Ethan. "Shadow…"

"Nature…"

"Sea…."

"DRAGON ROAR!" We finished together and released the three streams of magic. The magic bounced off the snakes shining scales and it launched a stream of venom at us. We barely had time to jump out of the way, even so the venom still burned my leg. My pant leg was burned and my leg burned. I dropped to me knees and clutched the burning wound. I groaned at the pain and tried to stand but I was too weak.

"D-damn it." I moaned wincing at the searing pain.

"Kyle!" Foxwood said rushing to me.

"Foxwood no!" Ethan exclaimed and pushed out of the way of the snake's fangs, he was pushed back into the floor and pinned there. The snake used it's ever expanding body to keep Ethan pinned to the floor and continued after Foxwood.

"Fire make, Guillotine!" Zac exclaimed and dropped the blade down on the snake but only succeeded in cutting it in half, the snake slithered on its body repairing itself back to an end and continued growing chasing Foxwood.

"Someone help!" Foxwood cried after she tripped the snake looming over her.

"Celestial Dragon Iron Fist!" Khalia shouted and slammed down onto the snake closing its mouth, we could see its fangs poking out of the top of its head, Khalia must have hit it with so much force that it broke its top teeth and pierced its flesh and scales. "Foxwood are you okay?" She asked picking her up and hugging her.

"I am now thanks!"

"Kyle, what are you doing she's our sister!"

"Not by blood and neither are we. You know that our dragons were _very _close and yes they were mates but we aren't even blood related."

"Yes but still she was taught by Naturus and he is…" She choked up at this part. "Truly gone, but Celestria and Shagricus adopted her. We should be looking after her." She said trying to hold back tears. I was struggling from crying to. Shagricus was Naturus' brother and I loved my dragon uncle so I was crushed knowing that he was dead. Foxwood reminded me of him they were so alike.

"_Hey Ky-Ky!" _Naturus would say to me and I would always reply that's not my name, he was always loafing around talking to flowers or trees, naming them and Foxwood was just the same, she can even feel plants pain when they were picked, or cut it as if she was one with them. They always messed up at little things and would get frustrated at everything.

"She's just like him." I said finally crying. I shook the sadness away and wiped my tears. "But he's gone, but the only thing that matters is that we still have Foxwood." I said, sadness lurking in my wavering voice. "Just go get the metal guys." I said lifting the snake off Ethan with the help of Micah, Zac, and Dorren. We gathered the metal and set course for the town. It was only talking about Naturus that made the pain from the venom go away, I lied in the med bay while Khalia and Foxwood made and anti-venom.

"Honestly how could you not dodge that attack? You're lucky it was only on the outside, if it got inside earlier you'd be dead by now." Khalia said mixing together an assortment of herbs with the venom until she had a birth orange elixir which she bottled. She handed it to me while saying, "Drink it."

"No."

"Drink it, it will purge the venom from you're system."

"NO! I don't wanna!"  
>"What are you four it's an anti-venom drink it!"<p>

"No it's yucky!"

"Drink the damn thing!"

"NO I don't want to drink i…." I complained but she shoved the bottle in to my mouth and forced me to drink it. I swallowed and hacked and coughed. "Blegh! That was awful!" I whined and she smacked.

"Get over it you baby! Honestly medicine and snakes what don't you hate?" Khalia asked.

"Bread, Milk, Fruit, fish." I replied wittily.

"Whatever, I'll make fish for dinner if you stop whining."

"Alright."

"Oh and don't stand for a while you're leg is still burned." She said and left me alone. I lied on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I held my hand into the air and stared at the dragon mark on my hand signifying I'm a member of Dragon Haven.

"I wonder. **AN: This is the part where the theme music would begin to play at the end just before the credits.** What's Erza up to?"

**Mysterious ending is mysterious.**


	2. Chapter 2: The ties between me and you

"The what?" I asked.

"The Grand Magic games!"

"But why would be entered in them?" I asked. It was just a week after our mission I healed up from the venom, and now I've learned that Zac, Khalia, Sara, Micah, and I were entered in the grand magic games.

"Cause you're our strongest!" Blazer my Exceed said to me.

"Right Boss!" Glacia his mate and Foxwood's exceed said.

"Uh yeah I guess. So when are the grand magic games?" I asked.

"Three months sir." He said, "Oh and Fairy Tail is entered in them." He continued. Erza

Chapter 2: The Ties between me and you!

"Boss. HEY BOSS!" Blazer shouted.

"Huh wha?"

"You zoned out after I said Fairy Tail, any reason why?"

"Uh Yeah. I'm… Acquainted with one of their guild members." I replied. Erza, do you remember.

"Boss you're zoning out again." He reminded me. Erza.

"_This is my Shadow Empress armor. Prepare to face defeat!"  
>"I will not lose to a Fairy Tail wizard our master is a Dragon and thus we must up hold our guilds name, Titania Erza. I am Dragos <em>**AN: Pronounced Dray-gos like Legos. Unless I'm the only one who pronounces it like Le-go-s. **_Kyle Guardian of Dragons and I will not lose. Dragon Slayer Secret Art Dragon Transcendence!"_

"_This magic power are you truly a Dragon?" She scoffed. "No matter I will not lose either only one of us will walk away victorious." She continued._

"_AND IT SHALL BE ME!" We exclaimed and charged, my claws clashed with her sword and an epic battle raged on._

"BOSS!" Blazer shouted and I fell down.

"Ouch, sorry bud. I was reminded of something about eight years ago." I said with a sigh. "I don't remember who won though."  
>"Won what?" Blazer asked.<p>

"Hmm oh nothing." I continued. "It's not important." All I remember is that after the fight Erza and I became close friends. But that was eight years ago and I have seen her since who knows if she remembers me. I sighed and laid down on the floor. Blazer walked off and I sighed, "Erza."

_My claws against her blade didn't stand a chance. She bounced back every one of my attacks and cut my arm I still have the scar, I roared and swatted her away with one of my claws and dove after her. "Shadow Dragon Wing Attack!" I shouted and blew her away with my massive wing beat. "Shadow Dragon… ROAR!" I roared and the sound waves tore apart the trees surrounding her and she stood in the middle of a crater. She leaped and slashed but I batted away the attack like it was nothing. "Shadow Dragon Iron Fist!" I exclaimed and smashed her down making the crater even deeper. I screeched in pain and lifted my claws off her to see that she drove her sword into one of them. The spell wore off and Erza and I collapsed, exhausted._

"Kyle you okay you seem to be thinking 'bout something important." Foxwood said joining me on the floor.

"Nah just remembering a good friend." I said as vaguely as possible.

"Well I came to tell you that a large group of travelers are here, A girl with red hair, a boy with pink, a girl with blue, a boy with black, and a blonde girl along with a skinny orange haired man and a tall black haired one."

"Wait red?"  
>"Yeah almost scarlet even." She replied. I bolted up and ran out of our house my dragon ears picked up a few voices.<p>

"Uh are you sure we took the right path?" One said.

"I'm almost positive but my map is a little dated most of this town isn't on it." Another very familiar voice said.

"Come on Erza focus!"

"Sorry my old friend gave me this map." Erza replied. I knew it, I leapt up and grabbed a branch hanging above me and swung to the roof and crouched just above them.

"Who's there?" The pink haired boy shouted and turned to me, the others followed his gaze.

"Titania."

"Dragos."

"Titania."

"Dragos."

"Titania!"

"Dragos!"  
>"Long time no see."<p>

"It has been awhile."

"Come to think of it, it's been eight years."

"It has."

"Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Hey Natsu what's going on?" The blonde haired girl asked the pink haired boy.  
>"Not sure Lucy." Natsu replied. "But whatever it is we have no part in it."<p>

"It's been too long."

"Reequip! You remember my Shadow Empress Armor right?"

"OF course I still have the scars."

"Fine then."

"IT'S ON!" We exclaimed together and charged. My fists clashed with her sword and we began the fight. Her attacks were nimbly dodge but my attacks were nullified on her armor.  
>"You've improved." Erza said as my quick attacks were begin struggeled against.<p>

"You haven't." I replied confused. "We haven't fought in eight years."

"Yes but I've been sealed away for seven years." She replied during a ceasefire and returned the attacks.

"I see." I said and blocked her attacks. "Shadow Dragon Rolling kick!" I exclaimed and kicked her blade out of her hands and kicked her down **AN: Before I get angry comments. This is after the seven year gap. They fought a year before the seven year gap and Kyle's had eight years to train, this is just before the beach training. SO yes Kyle is stronger right now. **Erza crashed into the ground and her sword landed right next to her.

"That wasn't fun." I said with a sigh. "Erza." I said and helped her up. "It's been so long." I said.

"It has Dra… Kyle." She replied as she changed into her regular armor. "Sorry I've only called you Dragos for a long while. Say we can catch up after you introduce you're self.

"Oh yeah. My name is Dragos Kyle. My last name…. Isn't needed at the moment. I'm the Shadow Dragon slayer and an S class wizard for Dragon Haven." I said.

"Well I'm Lucy Heartfilia, this is Grey Fulbuster, Wendy **AN: I can't find her last name! **And Natsu Dragneel." Lucy said.

"You got any place to eat round here I'm hungry." Natsu said.

"Yeah, I can treat you to lunch if you want. Oh hang on Foxwood, Khalia, Zac, Micah get over here!" I exclaimed and they came from varied locations.  
>"Yeah?" Micah asked.<p>

"You guys hungry, I'm buying these people lunch anyways." I said.

A Bit Later

"Wow Samuel's food is as good as always." Erza said eating some shortcake.

"Yeah." I said zoning out again. I was amazed by how fast that Natsu ate he ate so much in so small of a time period. "So Erza what kind of Magic dose Lucy use?"

"She's a Celestial Wizard." She replied

"Oh lord."

"Celestial wizard show my you're spirits!" Sara exclaimed slamming down on the table in front of Lucy.  
>"Um sure." <p>

"So this is Taurus never seen him before!" Sara said admiring the bull.

"And you're pretty sweet tooo. You may be even cuter than Luuucy." Taurus said and collapsed. Khalia was standing behind him.

"Leave her alone if you know what's damn good for you pervert."  
>"Yes ma'am."<p>

"This Gemini." Lucy said and there was a copy of her.

"Wow the twins. Kyle you knew them right?" Sara asked.

"Oh uh yeah, hey Gemini."  
>"Hey Kyle." The copy of Lucy said. "Good to see you again."<br>"You two know each other?" Lucy asked.

"Yes but its complicated."

"Well anyways this is Cancer."  
>"Hey baby."<p>

"Oh wow a crab. It looks like he can give haircuts."

"HE can, this is Scorpio." She said with a sigh. "Can we stop for a bit I'm exhausted." She said and Scorpio vanished and she sat down.

"Aw." Sara said. I bit into my bread and yawned. "Khalia, Foxwood let's go." I said and put the jewel on the table.

"Hey where are you going?" Natsu asked

"OH Master Aeros wants to see us."

"Aeros? I'd love to see him, I bet Natsu and Wendy might want to ask him some questions."

"Why?"

"Because Aeros is a dragon." I replied and I heard something clatter against a plate.

"A dragon?"

"Yeah." I replied and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Take us to him now." Natsu growled and I led the way to the guild hall. It's a short trip from the bakery but we were slowed down by all their question like, a real dragon? Not a fake one?

I sighed as I pushed open our doors and opened to a huge all out brawl, fists, spells, and tables we're flying everywhere. I roared and the fight stopped people were at each other's throats staring at me. "What are you animals we have guests." I growled and they released each other.

"Kyle, you're back." A low voice rumbled.

"Yes I am, you remember Erza right?" I asked and a confirming noise returned, "Anyway I brought along with me Natsu Dragneel and Wendy."  
>"Igneal and Grandina."<p>

"Uh yes." I replied.

"Tell me Fire Dragon Slayer are you stunned?"

"By what?"

"A dragon talking to you in the flesh." Aeros replied and his large body glowed and a statue nearby stretched. "Ah much better I felt rude looming over you. AS you can see I am the Link Dragon. I can put a part of my soul in an object and switch to it anytime. Now what can I do for you?" He asked sitting on the steps.

"We were wondering if you knew where the Dragons went!" Wendy asked and Aeros sighed.

"Listen young Wendy, Kyle knows how you feel and it's worse for him, sadly even I don't know where my family went… I wish I could tell you more but… I know nothing." Aeros sighed, "But if I knew any better they would want you to have these, Amanda!"  
>"Yes?" The bar maid asked.<p>

"Fetch the scales." Aeros said, "I know one thing though, every dragon but two that's me and Alexandria the Magma Dragon left on that day fourteen years ago." He yawned as Amanda emerged from the back room with a large chest. She placed it down in front of the two.

"Go ahead." Amanda said.

"O…kay." Natsu and opened the chest, inside was a hue of scales descending in shades of color, Aeros removed two scales, a pure white scale and a burning red one, the red scale was given to Natsu and the White to Wendy. "Are these," He started.

"Dragon Scales yes, those are Grandina and Igneal's scales." Aeros replied and the statue fell limp and the dragon exhaled. "Take them and leave Mangrove City. Now." He said and there was the thundering of hooves. "Damn it there here, Kyle hide the two now." Aeros said and I dragged Erza, Natsu, and Wendy upstairs and hid them behind a counter.

"Stay silent." I whispered as the large doors opened and a chariot pulled by Pegasus pulled to a stop in front of Aeros.

"Aeros." The chariot driver said.

"Damien." He grumbled.

"So how's the guild?" The driver said picking up a knife and dropping it.

"Fine."

"Damien." Erza whispered, "Damn that fool."

"Aye." I said and leapt over the counter and fell onto the bar.

"What do you want Damien."  
>"A hug from my dear friend Dragos Kyle Scarlet." He replied.<p>

"Damn that."

"I heard that you're sisters back on Earthland."

"We aren't related I took the last name as a right of respect to my equal, and my friend."  
>"Erza, what's Kyle talking about." Natsu whispered.<p>

"Ah yes, Kyle and I are not related but we are close enough to share a last name, we only share the name nothing else." Erza replied.

"Well now tell me, what's with the defensive attitude?" He asked.

"Nothing. There's nothing."

"Even I can tell when _you're_ upset." HE said and scratched his head.

"Kyle calm down." Foxwood said nudging me.

"She's right you are being irrational."

"Yeah." I inhaled and exhaled.

"Feel better."

"A bit. Damien can you leave?"  
>"Hmm not yet I still need something…" He mused, "Oh yes I think it's that time."<p>

"No." I said and held Foxwood back.

"We had a deal, Foxwood just can't be in such an irresponsible guild such as yours." HE said gesturing at the mess around us. "She's coming to join us at Pegasus Dream."

"Not over my dead body, we're her family not you."  
>"Thundering hoof." Someone said and knocked me away with a giant hoof from a magic circle. "Now come along dear."<p>

"DAMIEN!" Erza shouted and slashed his hand back, "You said that Foxwood has to leave why?"  
>"Because we made a deal, he'd check on us after a year and if the guild was a mess Foxwood would leave."<p>

"It's not the proper environment for a little girl to live in."

"But that would mean Glacia would leave too." Blazer said from behind a pillar.

"I'm done with you, and you too Erza, Sky make, night of shining love." He said and the air around me grew thin and heavy and crushed me, it became normal and I gasped for breath. "

"Aviary magic, crushing wing beat." The second Pegasus Dream member said and Erza was blasted away.

"Erza remember?"

"What?"  
>"Dragon arsenal."<p>

"The spell we used?"  
>"Yes."<br>"What about it."  
>"It's how we became friends, remember the ties between me and you."<p>

"**So Happy we still don't know how Kyle and Erza know each other eh?"**

"**Yeah or much about these Pegasus Dream guys either."  
>"All I know is that they're bad people. And what about that spell Dragon Arsenal sounds cool."<br>"Yeah maybe it's a storm of fish."  
>"How would you get that from Dragon Arsenal?"<strong>

**Dragon Arsenal.**

"**I don't know I like fish."**


End file.
